(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a dumbbell weight selection structure of a fitness exerciser, and more particularly to one that allows user to adjust the weight to be attached as desired depending on individual needs.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A dumbbell for fitness or for sports is usually related to a single structure with a given weight and a user may select to purchase a dumbbell of proper weight that suits the user best; however, a dumbbell with a fixed weight is not ideal for multiple users. For example, in a family, physical build up and/or physical strength may vary among family members. Unless multiple dumbbells of different weights are purchased so that each family member has the dumbbell of the weight meets individual need, it is impossible for a single dumbbell of a fixed weight to satisfy the needs of each and all family members.